Storm of Betrayal
by Laki Panda
Summary: This story is NOT for the faint of heart. Hermione's family has fallen apart. Things at school aren't going as planned. And why does he always seem to be following her around? How long can she ride out this storm before it finally gets the best of her?


**A/N - This is my second FanFic. All are welcome to read it. All reviews are appreciated. **

**WARNING****!!! All bets are off as far as content goes. Please enter this story at your own risk!!! You have been warned!!! Let me know what you think!!! ~ EekFurby**

**Disclaimer - I do NOT own any of the Harry Potter characters. They are the sole property of the wonderful and most amazing author, J.K. Rowling. I do, however, own this story.**

* * *

"I HATE YOU, YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!!!!" she screamed in his face, as she stomped her way back upstairs, towards the sanctuary of her bedroom.

"WELL IT ISN'T LIKE YOU ARE EXACTLY THE GREATEST BITCH TO BE AROUND IN THE WHOLE FUCKING WORLD EITHER, YOU FUCKING SLUT!!!!" he screamed back at her, just as loud.

"And who gave _you_ permission to walk away from _me_?" his anger only getting worse as the seconds seemed to tick away.

Finally having made her way up the stairs, she turned around, flipped him off, and slammed her door. She flopped onto her bed, face down on her mattress. She took a huge sigh and then pressed her face as hard as she could into her pillows and just screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

There was no way in Hell that she was going to give him the satisfaction of screaming, or even crying for that matter, while in his presence. She knew that she was stronger than that. Much stronger. She flopped back over and stared up at the ceiling. The more she thought about their current fight, the more pissed off she seemed to be getting. She was then distracted out of her thoughts by an irritating noise emitting from her bedroom door.

*Knock! Knock!*

Hermione huffed as she pushed herself up off of her bed. Her face was beat red, her skin was hot, and her blood was past the point of boiling now. She walked over to her door, fiercely grasped the cool, silver knob in her hand, and quickly thrust the door open. She smirked when she saw the look of shock sweep across his face, then it turned into complete annoyance.

"What the fuck do you want?" she growled at him, obviously even more annoyed.

He stepped into her room and looked around for a moment before allowing his gaze to settle on her. She had really grown up throughout her youth. He no longer saw that sweet and innocent little girl that he had come to know and love over the years. No. She was definitely starting to blossom into a beautiful young woman, in more ways than one.

He turned around and closed her bedroom door behind him.

"I don't remember saying that you could come into my fucking room!" she snapped, shaking him from his present thoughts of her.

"Now, Hermione, baby. Is that really how it's going to be? Is this how you want your last memory of us together to be before you leave for that school of yours tomorrow?" he said as sweetly as he could, while he brushed his fingers across her soft, smooth lips.

Hermione felt herself shake from his unwanted touch. For the past month he has never been the same. Since the passing of her mother. His wife. Their world. It was as if she didn't even know him anymore. He was almost a complete stranger to her now.

They used to get along so well throughout her years of growing up. They were able to have fun, laugh, travel, and talk about anything and everything. They had the perfect father-daughter relationship that made others around them envious. Now, if he even thought that she was looking at him wrong, he would just snap into this completely different person. It frightened her.

"Don't fucking touch me!" she screamed as she felt his hand reach the small of her back.

She stepped back and pointed towards her door, motioning for him to leave. He simply shook his head.

"I can't do that, Hermione." he said in a tone that she didn't quite recognize, but it still gave her chills down her spine just the same.

Enjoying the rise he was getting out of her just by invading her 'personal space', he wondered how else he could push her buttons. He pushed past her and sat down on her bed.

"_She really does deserve what's coming to her."_ he justified to himself.

"_It's because of her that I lost what meant most to me. Something that I loved and cherished to no end. If it hadn't been for that bitch, I would still have the love of my life with me."_ he thought, as he sat there reminiscing about his now deceased wife.

He found himself being torn from his thoughts from the irritating sound of someone snapping their fingers in his face.

*Snap! Snap!*

He looked up and watched as Hermione snapped her fingers a couple more times, just a mere inch from his face. That really pissed him off.

"Hello!?! This is _my_ room that you happen to be in. And that is _my_ bed that you are sitting on." she reminded him, emphasizing as much as she could that he was, in fact, invading her personal space.

That was all he needed. Before she even had a chance to say much of anything else to him, he was up off of her bed in a second, and had her pinned under him in less than half a second. He threw his body on top of hers, acting like a paper weight.

He could feel her body squirming and flailing under his. He loved that feeling. Little did she know that the more she tried to buck and kick him off of her the more aroused he was starting to become. He was starting to lose control too quickly. He needed to make her stop before she completely sent him over the edge.

"I have had enough of your fucking mouth, you whore!" he snarled at her.

He could feel the anxiety emitting from her body. He loved it. He bent down close to her face and took a deep breath into his lungs, inhaling the scent of the fear that was radiating from her body.

*Sniff!*

Hermione shivered. She did not even know how she ended up in this situation to begin with. She began to think, but lost her train of thought as she heard him sniffing her body. She looked up at him and saw that he was actually enjoying this.

"You're such a sick fuck!" she said rather bitterly.

"If I were you, I would just relax and enjoy the ride, because that's about all that you are to me." he said in his matter of fact tone.

Hermione's eyes grew wide. She started to thrash her body to and fro, trying to find a weak spot around him some where so that she could try and get some leverage on him, or something.

He sensed her body tightening, and decided that drastic situations called for even more drastic measures. He shook his head disapprovingly.

"You always were a stubborn one." he mused.

She could feel his weight shifting and wondered what it was that he was up to. He took both of her wrists in his right hand and pinned them up above her head. He then took the opportunity of looking about her room once again to see if there was anything close by that he could use to his advantage. The only thing within his reach was her school scarf.

"_That will have to do."_ he shrugged to himself.

He reached over to her nightstand and grasped her scarf into his left hand. He then rebalanced himself back on top of her and proceeded to take the scarf and use it as handcuffs around her wrists.

Hermione squeezed her eyes shut as tight as she could.

"_Think, Hermione! You need to do something and fast! There has to be something in that brain of yours that can help you get out of this?!?"_ she thought, scolded herself in the process.

Seeing that he had only tied up her wrists, she tried her best to focus the rest of her energy on her legs. He hadn't had a chance to think that part though yet, so maybe there would be a chance of knocking him off balance and being able to get to her wand.

It seemed that he was thinking that exact same thing. Just as she went to start kicking and flailing around as a last resort to get free from this repulsive situation, she felt something begin to tighten around her ankles.

"_No! No! No!"_ she screamed to herself.

"_God damn it!!!!"_ her body seemed to be screaming inside.

"Now, let's see what the witch can do now." he scoffed at her, watching her body squirm and bounce around like a fish out of water.

Knowing that by the time she figured out to get up, he would just be able to push her back onto the bed just as easily, he took the opportunity to stand up and look down upon his daughter.

She was definitely a looker. No doubt about. Beautiful long brown hair that had some slight curl and wave to it. Her eyes were the most gorgeous honey-brown he had ever seen, next to her mother's of course. Looking at her, he realized just how much she was really starting to look more and more like her everyday.

Hermione's spine felt like it was going to pop out of her back from all of the chills that she felt running up and down her spine every ten seconds. She couldn't stand that look on his face. He wasn't looking at her as his daughter, his own flesh and blood anymore. This was more of a lustful look. She knew that if she didn't think of something soon that he was going to have his way with her whether she wanted him to or not.

He walked over to the right side of the bed and sat down next to her, stroking her soft and smooth skin. He stroked her cheek with his fingers and ran his hand down past her chin and down to her neck. He paused for a moment taking in her natural beauty again.

"GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF OF ME, YOU FUCKING PERVERT!!!!" she screamed as loud as she could, in hopes of maybe being able to attract a scene and get her neighbors involved.

*Slap!*

Hermione was stunned. She could feel the whole left side burning. The force of the blow had caused her to bite down on her tongue and drew some blood. She could now taste the coppery warmth in her mouth.

"If you scream like that again, so help me…" he warned, while his right hand was hovering over her face.

*Spit!*

Hermione was pissed. Never in her life had she ever been struck before, let alone by her own parents. Not able to think of what to do next, she spit in his face. Big mistake.

*Punch!*

He came down on her stomach with such force of his fist that she swore she not only heard but felt something snap and break inside of her. The pain was unbearable. She was consumed with temporary darkness as she started to feel herself fading out from the intensity of the pain.

Hermione came to in what felt like days. Her arms and legs were cramped, like she hadn't moved from that position for months. She went to roll over, but realized that she couldn't move. Panic began to set in. She opened her eyes, trying her best to adjust her eyes to the darkness around her.

She tried to move her arms and legs in one last desperate attempt, but was unsuccessful. Realization started to dawn upon her. She was still in her bedroom, tied to her bed, what seemed to be spread eagle from the feel of her body being stretched, and… _naked_?

"WHAT THE FUCK?!?" she screamed, distress apparent in her voice.

"Hermione…" came an all to familiar voice from the shadows of her room.

Hermione bit her bottom lip. She was not going to give him the satisfaction in the least bit. He played dirty. It pissed her off. She would kill him the moment that he set her free. She would make sure of it. Father or not. It was settled.

Before she could allow her thoughts to go on a full blown tangent, she felt a hand running up her left leg. She twitched. She was uncomfortable about this.

He loved the feel of her skin on his. She was so soft and smooth. Silky even. She had slender legs, a tight ass, and her chest was something to drool about. She was 5'7 and weighed about 130 pounds. She had 36 D breasts. She was a knockout, in his eyes.

He continued running his hand over her leg and up her thighs.

"_Working out has really done wonders for her."_ he thought idly to himself.

"You're beautiful, Hermione." he said, complimenting her body.

Hermione just sucked in her breath and held it, in hopes that she would be able to pass out and wake up thinking that it was just all a nightmare. No such luck.

His hands were now moving up her thighs and onto her stomach. She flinched with every inch of skin he touched.

She had never been touched this way before. The thought of her first time being this way, and with _him_ was too much for her. Her head started to ache, she could feel her own heartbeat in her eardrums. Her world started to spin. That all too familiar pre-taste of vomit was starting to make its way up. She started to gag and choke.

He removed his hands from her body. He knew that this must be a sensory overload for her, so the sounds of her wanting to vomit were only inevitable. He continued his violation of her body, not really caring if she choked on her own vomit at this point. He was getting what he wanted. _Her_.

Hermione tried her best to keep it down, but it was too fierce. The overwhelming flood of feelings and emotions were too much for her and her body to handle right now. She threw up all over herself and her bed.

*Slap!*

"You fucking bitch! You just had to go and ruin it all, didn't you?!?!" he screamed at her, outraged that she could be so careless.

Hermione only gagged on her own vomit some more. She felt dirtier than ever, which she honestly didn't think was anymore possible giving her current situation. She felt herself being untied from the bed. She had been tied up for so long in one position that she couldn't really run right now, even if she tried. Everything was cramped up.

He lifted her up off of the bed and tossed her onto the floor. He then stepped over her and grabbed her by her hair and proceeded to drag her down the hallway and into the bathroom.

She screamed as she felt the terrible pain on her scalp. She thought that he was going to snatch her bald-headed right there on the spot. She continued to scream as he managed to drag her body the rest of the way into the bathroom. He threw her up against the toilet and slammed the door shut.

"If you even dare to try and move without my saying so…" he pulled out a knife and pushed it up against her throat. "…I will have no problems in spilling your blood right here, right now." he threatened in a menacing tone.

Hermione only nodded as he once again stepped over her and proceeded to turn on the shower. He picked her up and threw her into the bathtub. Hermione started screaming. It was so cold! It was beyond cold. It was bloody freezing!

"AAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

He only laughed as he began to unmercifully rinse her body off. After a few more harsh strokes of the cloth on her body, he turned off the water and made her stand up. Hermione was shaking uncontrollably. She could hardly feel her body anymore. Everything was so numb. She thought that she was going to die.

He pushed her out of the tub and threw her up against the door of the bathroom. He forced her face into the door and made her stare at herself in the mirror.

"At first I was going to rape you in your own bedroom, but this seems even more degrading. Now, you can watch yourself become the dirty slut that you are." he grinned, maliciously.

She watched as he bonded her hands behind her back. He whipped her around so that she was facing him, and forced her to her knees. He turned around and slid the door of the shower all the way closed so that Hermione could see herself in the mirrors in front of and right next to her. She had never felt more ashamed.

She was soon taken back from her thoughts from the all to familiar sound of a zipper and then a bunch of fabric hitting the floor. She tried her best to wish herself anywhere but here.

"_Even death would be better than this."_ she thought bitterly.

"Well, whore? Are you going to sit there luck a fucking bump on the wall, or are you going to suck my dick?" he yelled, now becoming impatient with her as each second passed away.

Hermione only shook her head. He pulled out his knife and raised it to her face. Her eyes grew wide. He touched it gingerly to her cheek and started to slide it smoothly down towards her neck. He then went past her shoulders and made it to her chest. He circled her tits with the knife, finally resting on one of her already hard and erect nipples.

She gasped as she felt him begin to add more pressure on the knife. He slowly began to push it into her nipple, causing it to bleed.

"Let me spell it out for you…" he began, whispering in her ear. "… You either do everything that I tell you to do and you get out of this alive, or I will cut off your nipples and see to it that you never go back to that fucking school of yours again." he threatened, as he applied more pressure on her nipple with the blade of the knife.

Hermione was defeated. She cast her eyes down to the floor and simply nodded in agreement. She felt the pressure start to subside as he pulled the knife away from her, folded it back up, and placed it in his pocket. Hermione felt tears to begin to well up in her eyes.

"Why are you doing this to me?" she gasped out, trying as hard as she could to be strong. That damn Gryffindor pride. It was bound to get her into trouble one way or another.

He looked down at his prize for a moment before responding.

"You are only getting what you deserve. It's your fucking fault that your mother is no longer with us anymore. It's because of you that she died. You are nothing to me anymore. As far as I'm concerned, I have no daughter. Just a fucking selfish bitch."

His words cut her worse than glass. How could her mother's death be her fault? She was told that she had died from cancer. So how is that her fault?

"Mother didn't die of cancer, did she?" Hermione asked, deciding to take a shot in the dark on this one.

He looked down at her for a moment. He grabbed her by her hair and shoved her face into his crotch. Hermione instantly began to gag. That was the most disgusting thing she had ever had to encounter in her entire life. He shoved his dick in her face.

"Open." he commanded.

Surrendering, Hermione slowly opened her mouth. He shoved his entire member into her mouth as hard and as far as he could. He could tell that she was completely inexperienced. He grinned at himself.

"_I get to break her in!"_ he thought, cheering to himself, while listening to her gagging on his large dick.

"_What the fuck am I doing? I am a witch! I shouldn't have to deal with situations like this! I shouldn't have to put up with this shit!"_ Hermione tried her hardest in figuring out what she could do to get her out of this. Whatever it, she needed to think of something fast.

After a few more minutes of having her suck on him, he decided to just go for it. He pulled out of her and told her to get on her hands and knees. Hermione just stared blankly at him, not able to move. For some reason, she just couldn't comprehend what it was that he was asking of her.

*Kick!*

She doubled over in pain as she felt his foot connect with her already tender stomach. She opened her mouth and spit out blood that had come up from the impact of the blow.

"_Shit! I think I might be bleeding internally!"_ she thought, as she started to become more concerned for her safety.

Before she was able to react, she felt her body being ungracefully shoved onto the floor.

"Fuck it!" he screamed.

"I have lost my patience with you! I will do it my way!"

He got on top of her, placed himself at the front of her entrance and entered her in one hard and swift movement.

Hermione screamed. She swore that her insides were literally being ripped out of her. She knew that she was bleeding down there. The pain was just too much. She passed out.

* * *

**A/N - That is the end of Chapter One - The Beginning of the End. Thank you for reading my second FanFic! Remember to review, please! All feedback is welcome! *smiles* ~ EekFurby**


End file.
